


Butterflies and Sunflowers

by Firefly_in_Darkness



Series: Natasha Romanoff - Butterfly Universe [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly_in_Darkness/pseuds/Firefly_in_Darkness
Summary: Y/N looks back to when she met Natasha Romanoff.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Series: Natasha Romanoff - Butterfly Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869019
Kudos: 38





	Butterflies and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written flashbacks so it was a great challenge for me, I hope you enjoy the Romanoff & Y/L/N date!

You gripped onto the bouquet of sunflowers, _her favourite,_ as if your life was dependant on them.Weaving through the crowds and navigating the cobbled streets, you finally reached _Maximoff’s Coffee House._

The bell above the door chimed as you entered and the friendly smiles, from behind the counter, warmed your heart. You greeted the Maximoff twins as you removed your scarf and leather jacket. Wanda gave you a wink from the coffee machine as Pietro placed the cakes onto the tray in front of you. Lemon drizzle for you, carrot cake for her.

Your favourite spot was at the back of the coffee shop, reserved for you. It was secluded from the other customers and surrounded by shelved books. The familiarity of sinking into the leather sofa nearly made your nerves disappear. Nevertheless, the butterflies hadn’t stopped for three years, unrelenting from the first moment you saw her.

* * *

_You were pacing the aisles, looking for a book about the Soviet Union for your final assignment at NYU but it was long forgotten when you reached the period drama section._ _You were enthralled by a woman in a black summer dress, red curls half pined back and falling down her back. You knew she was beautiful with only seeing her profile. Her lashes caressed the curve of her cheek and a dimple formed as she smiled at one of the blurbs._ _You were captivated by the graceful way she lowered herself to read the titles on the bottom shelves and the way her index finger moved across the spines of the books._ _It wasn’t until she turned and look at you that you broke out from the trance. The sultry smirk that crossed her lips and the sparkle in her green eyes made your body tingle and you were certain your heart missed a beat._

_“Staring won’t give you the power to see through my clothes.”_

_You mumbled an apology, the words getting lost in your throat._

_“I’m only joking, sort of.” She winked at you as she left with Pride and Prejudice in her arms._

* * *

Wanda sat down opposite you, “Is there anything else you need?”

“I just hope I can form the right words.”

The tension filling your lungs, the butterflies causing chaos in your stomach and your heart wreaking havoc in your rib cage.

“Y/N, I’m sure everything will be perfect.” Wanda reassured you and squeezed your hand from across the coffee table as she left you with your thoughts.

* * *

_A few weeks after your encounter in the book shop, she was sat in a seat by the window in the coffee house. She was sipping on a latte, her nose buried in a different book, Wuthering Heights._

_You waved over to Wanda and Pietro who were arranging the cake display, “Has she been here before?”_

_“Yeah, she comes by every Wednesday morning.” Said Wanda._

_“I think her name is Natalie or something like that.” Added Pietro._

_Wanda joined you on her break, but you were not paying attention to any of the words coming out of her mouth or the textbooks in front of you. All you could see was her._ _Half an hour had passed, and she began to leave. You rushed out of your chair, sending it back and crashing to the floor. Wanda and the other customers were startled by the abrupt movement and intrusive sound in the serene coffee shop._ _She didn’t even register the interruption but grinned and walked towards you. Once again, you couldn’t find the words to speak to her. She took a pen from her bag and grabbed the napkin in front of you._

_She placed the napkin in your hand and whispered in your ear, her perfume intoxicating you, “Here. 7pm on Friday. Sunflowers.”_

_She left you, once again, unable to form a sentence._ _You lifted the chair and avoided looking at Wanda and Pietro. You knew they were trying their hardest to not laugh. You could feel the blush creep up your face as you read the napkin._

**_Natasha_ **

**_212-984-2211_ **

* * *

“What are you daydreaming about Y/N?” Natasha’s voice melted your heart and the butterflies erupted into a frenzy as you glanced up at her.

You stood and pulled her into a warm embrace, her lips ghosted your cheek before she pulled away. She was a vision, her red curls pinned up neatly, wearing a white blouse with navy trousers. You sat back down on the sofa, and she slipped by you to the other side. The slightest touch was electric. Oh, what you would give to have those long legs wrapped around you, tangled in bedsheets. Your fantasy was interrupted by Pietro as he placed down a cappuccino and latte.

“Happy Anniversary my love.” She lifted out a small bag and placed it on your lap.

“I thought we said no presents?”

“Yet you bought me these.” She chuckled as she brought the bouquet to her face, indulging in the scent of the flowers.

You could listen to the sound of her laugh and watch the sparkle in her eyes for the rest of your life and it would never be anything less than lovely. You opened the bag to find a long black velvet box, your heart beat raced as you opened it to find a silver necklace, with an hour glass charm.

“It’s beautiful, thank you.”

Natasha took it from your hands and unclasped the chain. You lifted your hair as she placed it around your neck. Her fingers brushed over your pulse and your collarbone as Natasha adjusted the charm hanging above your cleavage. You felt a blush creep up your cheeks as you thought of her hand and fingers drifting lower on your chest. Looking into the bag, a napkin with Natasha’s scrawl was at the bottom. You picked it up and saw the Maximoff logo at the bottom, faded from the years. Turning it over you could see Natasha’s name and telephone number with a new addition. Tears filled your eyes as you read the words. ****

**_My time with you will always be precious._ **

* * *

_It was 6.50pm, you kept glancing at your watch in hopes that the minutes would pass by quicker. Your head snapped up every time you heard the bell above the door chime. It wasn’t her. Nor were the next five people that entered the coffee house._ _You could see Wanda glancing over towards you from the corner of your eye. You couldn’t bear to look at your best friend from the were nerves and fear of being stood up._ _Two cups of coffee and only three re-read paragraphs of your book later, you decided to go home. Disappointment and embarrassment could easily be solved with a bubble bath and an early night._

_The cool night air and the drizzling rain made you tremble under your jacket. You opened your umbrella, stepping out onto the street as someone crashed into you._

_“Y/N, I am so sorry!”_

_You spun around, Natasha had collided with you. Her hair was soaking and make up ran down her face yet, she still wore the prettiest smile. She was holding onto your waist, your umbrella sheltering her from the rain. Your eyes were locked onto each other. You couldn’t feel the rain getting heavier or see the flash of lightning, but the thunder shook you both to your cores._

_You softly unfolded yourself, taking Natasha’s hand in yours. “Let’s get you inside, you’re going to freeze out here.”_

_Natasha settled into the sofa and you wrapped a blanket around her legs as she blew on the hot chocolate in her hands._

_“Thank you, Y/N. I am never late, it’s not like me at all. Time is precious and I have wasted yours. Please can we start over?”_

_You had forgiven her the moment you held her hand. A bubble bath and an early night was long forgotten._

* * *

“Don’t cry, my reputation as a hard-ass will be ruined if people know that I am a hopeless romantic!” You giggled at Natasha’s comment and wiped the corners of your eyes with the sleeve of your jumper.

Your lips met hers briefly, foreheads resting on each other as you stroked her cheek. Natasha pulled away and tucked a lose strand of hair behind your ear. You talked about nothing and everything in between sips of coffee and nibbles of cake.

Natasha looked at you and licked the icing from her lips, a mischievous grin spread across her face and she leant forwards, “I cannot wait to get home tonight.”

Your breath hitched and your arousal grew. You berated yourself, and instead of going to stroke up her thigh you focused on your coffee cup, draining it in seconds.

“You’re eager?!” Natasha winked at you, draining the mug herself.

Your heart stopped as Natasha swallowed the last of her latte and saw the bottom of her coffee cup.

**_Will you marry me?_ **

You knelt to the side of Natasha, pulling a velvet box and a wrinkled piece of paper from your pocket. It felt like an eternity before she placed the cup down on the table and looked at you.

“Before you answer, I would like to say a few words…” You stuttered as the butterflies began plunging around your stomach. “The first time I saw you was like time had stopped.” You glanced at the words on the paper before taking her hand and looking into her glistening green eyes. You stroked the back of her hand with your thumb as you carried on with your speech. “And ever since, I have never wanted to waste a single second with you. That is the reason I agreed to come back to our first date. You bewitched me, body and soul.”

Natasha sniffled and giggled at the Pride and Prejudice quote, “That’s the book I bought when we met. Wait, are you some sort of stalker?!”

You chuckled and shook your head before glancing down at the sheet of paper and throwing it onto the table. “Natasha, I love you, and I have done so from the moment you commanded my attention in this coffee shop all those years ago.”

You opened the velvet box, revealing a dazzling engagement ring. “As you said earlier, our time together is precious so will you marry me?”

Natasha threw her arms around you, kissing you several times over your cheeks and lips.

“I’ll take that as a yes then?” You giggled and wrapped your arms around her.

Natasha nodded against your lips, tears rolling down between both of your cheeks.

You were solely focused on her, with the remnants of butterflies, the glow of sunflowers and the scent of coffee.


End file.
